ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossover Episode: Lokesh 10 - Michael 10: Heroes United
A van drove down the road. It was 10 AM in New York, America. Inside was Lokesh, the main protagonist for Lokesh 10. He was going to America for a road trip. Little did he know, another boy, another watch, another villain, was waiting for him. The van stopped and Lokesh stepped out. Michael was walking up the road. They caught sight of each others' Omnitrix, and suddenly started greeting eachother. (Lokesh): Hello. My name is Lokesh..... (Michael Terradac): Michael Terradac. Nice to meet you. They shake hands. (Lokesh): Michael, is that an Omnitrix? (Michael Terradac): Yep! You've got one too. Suddenly, an earthquake rips through the ground. Lokesh activates the Omnitrix and a silhouette of Upchuck appears on the interface dial of the Omnitrix. He slams his hand down on the Omnitrix and transforms. (Michael Terradac): Have you got Omnitrix Master Control? I've tried to hack the Blitzmatrix but it wouldn't budge. I think only like a Galvan, or any relatives of the Galvan's would be able to disable the limiter. (Lokesh): Less talk, more action; look ahead - giant worm! Michael spins the dial on the Blitzmatrix once and a silhouette of a rat appears on the interface. (Upchuck): Seriously *upchucks at the worm* you're using a rat against the worm? (Lea Chim): Some people want the Master Control. Lea Chim takes out a chunk off the Blitzmatrix, which regenerates. He gives it to Upchuck who consumes it and upchucks a green lightning bolt at the giant worm. Lea Chim morphs into Diamondguy. (Upchuck): Better choice. Diamondguy shields Upchuck as the worm unleashes a man with a gun. Upchuck upchucks as much as he can at the worm then reverts back to Lokesh. Diamondguy shoots crystal shards at the man, but he blocks it with a purple forcefield. The man swirls purple energy around him, creating duplicates. Diamondguy suddenly reverts back to Michael and the Blitzmatrix's dial is green. Michael tries spinning and pressing down the dial, but to none effect. Lokesh suddenly transforms into Echo Echo, then Ultimate Echo Echo. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Lets do this... do this.... do this.... (Michael Terradac): Whatever you say. Michael spins the dial six times and morphs into Phantomo. Lea Chim reverts into Michael and runs away, waiting for the Blitzmatrix to charge. Upchuck reverts and Lokesh activates the Omnitrix again, choosing Heatblast this time. Michael spins the Blitzmatrix's dial, selecting Quadpunch.Heatblast shoots fire at the duplicates but it was not enough, so, Lokesh turns into fourarms and then hits the ground so hardly that the duplicates flew and hit the walls.Then suddenly all of them disappeared much to their suprise.Lokesh turns normal. Lokesh: OK, now this is weird, totally weird. Terradac: Yes, it is so weird.Weird means weird. Lokesh: I think there's someone dangerous out there, someone we don't now, someone who is powerful. Terradac: That is what happens always on a Hero life. Lokesh: Yep.Hey what that vibrating from the omnitrix, I think I have message. Lokesh converts the omnitrix into the Improved version of the omnitrix.Then he hears a message from Ben saying that there is an alien crashed in New York. Now both of them start realising that it was that alien who turned into dupicates.Suddenly the alien comes again and makes a army of aliens and then all of the convert into an alien, a very powerful one , Alien X. Lokesh: Now thats a army of Alien X. Terradac: Now what can we do they are the powerful aliens? Lokesh: There is a answer for everything Michael, we just have to think. Terradac: I have an idea, first you have to become Upgrade and then get into the Blitzmatrix and unlock the master control.Then Both of us can become an alien powerful like Alien X. Lokesh turns into upgrade and unlocks the master control for Michael.Lokesh then becomes normal. Terradac: OK, now what alien can we both Become. Lokesh: Feedback! We both can become Feedback!We both can take the powers of all the Alien X and shoot the real alien.Otherwise, the world will be doomed! Terradac: Good Idea! Then both of them became Feedback and too energy of the Alien X's, but didn't not know who is the real Alien X. Lokesh: Michael, listen the one with the shadow is the real one. Michael and Lokesh then shot the Alien with the shadow then all the aliens disapeared one by one.Michael and Lokesh become normal. Terradac: Cool! We destroyed them all! Lokesh: I guess I have to leave now. Terradac: So, bye, I hope we meet again. Lokesh steps into the van and leaves to the airpot.Michael waves by to him. The end Category:Crossovers Category:Lokesh 10 Episodes Category:Michael 10 Episodes